


Going to Prom

by nannygirl



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Missing Scene, Prom, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannygirl/pseuds/nannygirl
Summary: After agreeing to take Jackie to prom in "Prom Night" Hyde has a talk with Red and Kitty that makes him realize going to prom with Jackie means a lot more than just 'going to prom.'





	Going to Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own That ‘70s Show or any of it’s characters. I own nothing!
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you’re doing well! Today I have for you a little fic that I wrote up a few days ago, inspired by the recent prom season in my neck of the woods. It’s a sort of missing scene from the Season 1 episode of ‘Prom Night’ I hope you like it. Please if you have a few minutes to leave a review it would really mean a lot. I’d really love to hear your thoughts! Even a few words can go a very long way! Thanks for stopping by to read, please review if you can! This is my first fic I'm posting here on AO3, hoping I'm doing all this the right way! Hope you like and as always, please, Enjoy!

**Going to Prom**

“So, Steven, have you found a lucky girl to take to prom yet?” Kitty Forman asked as she placed a plate containing a warm grilled cheese sandwich and crispy off-brand potato chips in front of the curly haired teenager seated at her kitchen table.

Hyde nodded his thanks at the food before answering the question. “More like she found me then cried all over me till I asked her to go.” Looking up he noticed the puzzled way Mrs. Forman’s brow had furrowed in so he explained, “I’m takin’ Jackie.”

“Oh!” she said as if it now all made sense but then as she remembered other important details from the group of teens that hung out in her home’s basement her tone suddenly lost some of its happiness. “Oh, the poor dear still hasn’t gotten back together with Michael, huh?”

“Nope. Think she’s better off without him too,” Hyde took a bite of his sandwich.

Kitty was surprised to hear this. While she wasn’t exactly rooting for Jackie and Michael to get back together and live happily ever after, she knew how hard it could be to get over one’s first love. And Kitty could remember that not too long ago the other kids were giving Michael a hard time about bringing the younger girl to the basement but it seemed that Jackie had started to find a special place with the other kids or at least one of them.

“Oh, you do, do you?” she asked, trying to contain a smile.

He swallowed his food, not wanting to talk with a full mouth. “The guy’s a moron, Mrs. Forman.”

“Steven, that’s not a nice thing to say,” Kitty chided but she couldn’t make herself sound too upset. “But, but it’s also not an untrue thing to say.”

Hyde smiled and nodded back as he went back to enjoying his sandwich. It may have just been a simple sandwich but to a hungry Steven Hyde this simple sandwich tasted even better than a hot juicy 8 oz. steak.

“Well, I’m glad that Jackie could find someone like you to take her to prom,” continued the practically beaming Kitty. “You’re such a good boy and I know you’ll show her a good time. Oh! You can put some more of those dance moves I showed you into good use!” she laughed one of her jovial laughs. “You and Jackie can just boogie the night away!”

While Mrs. Forman continued to giggle on with excitement a petrified look crossed Hyde’s face. He knew taking Jackie to prom meant he was going to have to endure her constant jabbering and would probably have to wear some lame, uncomfortable monkey suit, but it had slipped his mind that he might have to dance with her.

“Mrs. Forman, I’m not dancin’ there.”

Kitty stopped laughing but her smile was as bright as ever. “Well of course you are, dear. You’re a wonderful dancer and besides it’s prom!”

Hyde stared back at her, his expression now emotionless and as he liked to think Zen. “Prom’s stupid.”

“Steven, honey, _you’re_ _going_ _to_ _prom_ ,” reminded Kitty, because to her, he seemed to suddenly have forgotten this.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t think it’s stupid,” came Hyde’s reply; he felt more than a bit guilty to use the harsher language around his best friend’s mom but no other word would fit the way he felt about prom. “Also doesn’t mean I’m dancin’ at it.”

“Jackie is going to want you to dance at least one dance with her, Steven,” Kitty thought it was important to point this out to him. “You’re going to have to dance if you’re going to prom.”

“Who’s going to prom?” asked Red as he came in from the swinging door with his foresight on the fridge.

Before Hyde could open his mouth, Kitty was answering for him, “Steven is.”

“Decided to go stag, huh?” Red’s back was turned as he dug into the icebox.

“No, he’s taking a date,” his wife explained in sort of musical tone. “He’s taking Jackie.”

A cold beer can in one hand, Red used his other hand to shut the refrigerator door as he looked over at his wife and then at the kid seated at table. He frowned, “The Burkhart girl?”

Hyde and Kitty both nodded, one doing so in a more solemn manner.

Red continued to frown but as he thought back to the day he’d spent with the young girl in his garage his scowl lessened. He even recalled the moment when Steven had stopped by the garage while Jackie was there…Red thought he had seen some kind of spark there.

Pressing his lips together, Red shrugged his shoulders in a sort of ‘ _I could see that’_ kind of way and cracked open the beer top. “You make sure she has a good time.”

The statement—coming from Red Forman—confused Hyde even more. “What do you, like, like Jackie?”

“She’s a good kid,” he started to say, “Got an interest in cars and how they work. And she’s the only one of you dumbasses who isn’t completely useless.”

Now Hyde was really feeling nervous. Red didn’t like anyone except his wife and Laurie…the latter made Hyde worry that maybe agreeing to take Jackie to the prom wasn’t the smartest idea. First, he’d have to dance with her and now the girl had the approval and liking of Red Forman, this was not looking good.

“Steven, honey, what color is Jackie’s dress?” Kitty’s question pulled him from his thoughts.

“Don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “But knowin’ Jackie it’s probably pink and as puffy as a giant cupcake.”

Kitty tsked slightly. “Well, you’ll need to find out her colors so you can make sure you dress to match her dress.”

Hyde slumped in his seat, this prom thing was a lot more work than he thought it would be. “Don’t gotta worry ‘bout that. Jackie’s takin’ me tomorrow to get fitted for the monkey suit.” At least he, or better said Jackie, had that taken care of.

“Oh good,” Kitty nodded calmly but then suddenly began to clap with a newfound burst of energy. “Oh! Oh! You’ll need to get her a corsage!”

“A what?”

“A corsage!” the mother said once more. “It’s one of the most important pieces of any prom attire.”

“It’s a bunch of flowers the girl wears on her wrist,” informed Red, from his seat over at the table beside Hyde.

“Red Forman, it is more than just a bunch of flowers,” Kitty scolded, hands on hips. “It is a beautiful token that shows a girl how much time and thought her date put into getting her the little gift. It also becomes a wonderful memento from a very special night. I still have the corsage my prom date gave me.”

While Kitty giggled at an old memory that seemed to fill her mind, Hyde noticed the eyeroll Red gave while taking another swig of his beer. Hyde guessed Red hadn’t been Mrs. Forman’s prom date all those years ago.

“Every girl expects their date to get them a corsage, Steven,” Kitty said, once she had returned from her trip down memory lane.

“That’s just it, Mrs. Forman. I’m not really Jackie’s date,” He really didn’t see himself as Jackie’s date, he could barely see himself as her friend at this point. “I’m more like her…escort.”

The moment the word left his lips Hyde wished he’d picked a different one, especially when he saw the grimacing look on Red’s face.

Kitty was confused but didn’t bother to try to figure it out. “Well ‘escort,’ ‘date,’ whatever you want to call it you are taking a girl to the prom and I think you should get her a corsage. Oh! You should get her something with white roses. Traditionally those are the most romantic roses of all, even more than the red ones and they’re much more affordable.”

“Yeah, I…I guess I’ll think about it,” Hyde said only because he knew if he argued against the idea Mrs. Forman would only argue back with her own points.

“Okay, okay you think about it,” Kitty agreed, slowly stepping back both literally and figuratively. She knew Steven Hyde long enough to know you shouldn’t push him on something too much; he was a good boy and he’d figure out the right thing to do on his own if you just gave him his space. “And I will be in the living room in case you think about getting some refresher dance lessons.”

And with that said, Kitty hustled out of the kitchen while dancing the actual Hustle.

“Going stag’s looking pretty good right about now, isn’t it?” Red was smirking as he asked his question.

Hyde gave a sort of scoff, “You’re tellin’ me.”

“Listen, son, you’re doing a good thing, taking Jackie to prom. Especially since she’s still hurting from what that dumbass Kelso did to her,” Red’s tone got gruffer in his second statement. Hyde wanted to ask how he’d know about Kelso cheating on Jackie but decided he was better off not knowing; he let Red continue. The older man cleared his throat. “Now, I know this isn’t sounding out to be the kind of night you thought it would, but who knows? Maybe the night’ll turn out to be better than you thought it’d be.”

“Might be right, Red. At this point it can’t turn out any worse than I thought it’d be.”

“That’s the spirit,” Red said with a grin.

Nodding his head, Hyde thought of another question to ask the older man. “Hey Red, think if I got Jackie the corsage it’d get me out of having to dance with her at prom?”

“Steven,” he took in a deep breath. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again. Women wanna dance. They always wanna dance. Always.”

Again, Hyde nodded. “Right.”

“It was a good try though,” Red had to admit.

“Thanks,” Hyde managed to mutter.

It looked like not only was he going to prom with Jackie Burkhart but he’d be dancing with her there too. And he’d have to buy her one of those corsages too. What had he gotten himself into?

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you once again for stopping by to read, I hope you liked the story! I’ll be back to posting new chapters of “If You Ever Did Believe” by hopefully next week but I thought some fluff could be used about now :)
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!


End file.
